Diamond Of The Day: Part 3
by CarolineKenello
Summary: A continuation of the BBC The Adventures Of Merlin show, from the end of the official show into a happier ending and with lots more adventures to come. SPOILERS for the end of the series. Because their adventures can't be over yet. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, here's the first chapter of my Merlin story. Sorry for not posting for a month, got stuck on most of my stories for awhile as well as everything being busy due to having gone camping awhile back. Hope you all like it! This is what I made up to happen after the last episode of Merlin at the end of the series and I will keep writing it and eventually posting it. So spoilers for the end of the bbc Merlin show. It was so sad, so I'm writing a long story continuing it to a happier less depressing ending.**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

He watched tearfully as the boat under his enchantment moved itself further out into the water, carrying the once and future king of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon.

He lifted his hand, trying to prepare himself to cast the fire spell onto the boat that had straw and the lifeless body of not just his king...but his best friend.

He tried to calm his crying so he could say the spell; but his heart hurt and didn't, couldn't stand this.

All these years he'd done so much to protect and serve his friend, and yes, sure Kilgara had told him that Arthur would rise again when Albion needed him most, but people didn't just live again later, and The great dragon had always been a fan of riddles. Merlin assumed that Kilgara meant the sentence as in the stories that they now could continue to share with the world to keep the king's story and legacy alive.

But that had never been how Merlin had imagined it to play out.

Merlin began to sob harder, and he lowered his hand as he watched the boat float away, unlit.

He couldn't do it. He just _couldn't_.

Even if he'd managed to do it for his other close friends, like Lancelot, he just couldn't bring himself to do it for Arthur.

Merlin stared out at the boat, remembering the king's last moments with him. Arthur had said thank you for all the thing Merlin had done for him in secret with his magic, and he'd forced Merlin to stop walking and just sit down in the grass with him as the injured King spoke.

Merlin cried harder. If only there had been some way to prevent Mordred from doing this. And with all the danger with the war, who knows who else was lost from them forever. Despite the fact that he'd seen both his deceased father's ghost in the Crystal cave, and that he'd seen Freya's ghost on several occasions, including not long ago when he'd thrown Excalibur into the lake of Avalon, and Freya had caught it and had taken it down into the water to protect it. Plus they'd seen Uther's ghost and many others.

Merlin was crying so hard that he collapsed to his knees. What would he do without his best friend? How could he face everyone back in Camelot if he had to go back and explain? And what was he even going to do now? He'd spent so many years working and protecting and fooling around with Arthur...and he was...gone.

Merlin wiped at his tears and glanced up in the direction of the boat, but he could barely see it now, especially when his tears continued to fall, making his eyesight blurry.

Merlin knew he had to go back to Camelot, he knew Gaius would get worried and that he had people waiting for him to return...but he couldn't bring himself to do so. All he could think of was Arthur.

Perhaps Kilgara was right, that he didn't fail in his destiny, since magic was likely not going to be banned for much longer with the likely chance that his actions with his magic would soon enough be shared, and he'd help Arthur until and while he was King. But it all felt too soon. He wanted more time. He wasn't ready to lose his King and best friend. He didn't want to lose him, but now he had.

The warlock sobbed as he sat there in the grass facing out towards the lake of Avalon for a long time until he was nearly falling to sleep.

Suddenly a bunch of vivid images appeared in his mind. Startled, Merlin's eyes shot open, but the images did not disappear.

He saw Gwen, on the throne, being crowned after Sir Leon announced that the king was dead.

After that he suddenly saw a huge metal motorized vehicle of some sort drive rapidly across a road. As the truck passed, Merlin saw an old man, himself, just wearing some strange different clothes, walking along the side of the street. He looked as lonely and sad as Merlin felt now, only the man barely stopped as he passed what appeared to be the very same spot in which the young warlock was sitting at this very moment, only it all looked different...and almost as it this was...the future...?

And with that the strange visions disappeared, leaving the Warlock teary eyed as he pushed himself up onto all fours as he glanced up at the lake.

Of course he could keep Arthur alive through their shared stories, if he went around sharing them with people, but he wasn't ready for this, and it was far too soon for Arthur to be gone.

If only there had been some way he could've gotten Arthur to the lake on time and to the island.

 _Why had he let Arthur make him stop?_

Merlin sobbed harder as he knelt in the field by the lake of Avalon, his tiredness growing, making the young Warlock start drifting off into a deep sleep.

The boat glided peacefully through the lake, despite how it carried the lifeless body of King Arthur.

It glided through the water at a fast but steady, graceful pace, thanks to the spell Merlin had cast onto it.

Eventually the boat disappeared into the fog, vanishing from the sight of the mourning young Warlock who was quietly drifting to sleep, exhausted from all the rushed journey to try to save the dying king...but only to end up with failure. Maybe he'd fulfilled his destiny, but with Arthur's death so soon, it felt like it was failure. Even if magic was most likely returned to the Kingdom.

Suddenly the boat, hit into the edge of the island that was in the middle of the lake, as it's spell had slowly worn off as it continued on through the water, when normally they boat would stop as the fire would burn it.

But Merlin had not been able to bring himself to light it.

At this point, the sun had started to set, the boat rocked slightly but remained trapped at the edge of Avalon.

Whilst Merlin was asleep on the shore, a figure hidden in the shadows on the Island walked purposefully towards the boat.

The figure paused as a bright blue ball of light flew beside them; the blue light, which was a small blue humanoid creature called a Sidhe was speaking to the cloaked figure.

After a few moments the Sidhe followed the person whom was hidden in the shadows, who continued to walk, slowly getting closer to the small boat.

The Sidhe and the cloaked figure seemed to glance down at the fallen king, who lay motionless on the boat that was filled with straw.

"We're lucky Emrys failed to burn the body. There is still hope yet for the Albion that we have all dreamed of. The king was meant to meet his end at Camlan, but it's far too soon for him to fall just yet." A female voice whose face was hidden with her cloak and the shadows.

"Perhaps that's easy for you to say. But we Sidhe have been long awaiting the time of the King's spirit would be here, as we once attempted to get as a price for another of ours' passage back to Avalon after her father had committed a terrible crime, by killing another Sidhe. And that didn't work out, because of this Emrys. What can your powers do to equivalent such a price?" The Sidhe asked disdainfully.

"Perhaps it's not just I that will be needing to pay the price. But even so, look at all that has been lost these passed few days, and longer. So many have perished in attempt to save this man. Is all _that_ meaningless? Does that not hold a significant amount of the price to be paid for the King's life?" The girl asked firmly.

"Perhaps..." The Sidhe replied, as true the girl's words were, most of the Sidhe still weren't very happy that they'd lose such an expensive price; the soul of the Once and Future King of Camelot. Arthur Pendragon.

The girl nodded meaningfully.

"Obviously you will receive some sort of price, but we have yet to discover what that will be and if this will even work." The girl assured him.

The Sidhe nodded grudgingly and turned away to speak to another Sidhe, as the girl cautiously move closer to the lake, reaching for the boat.

She pulled the boat as close as she could, carefully reaching to grasp ahold of the fallen King's body, in attempt to move it, and take it into a small tower in the centre of Avalon.

There they would do everything in their power to ensure the next step to creating the Time Of Albion a reality rather than a dream or vision.

"Fear not. Whatever happens you'll get your payment, and eventually you will have the King's soul as you so desire. But it's not quite his time. We have a chance to give Emrys back his friend. It's only fair considering how hard he's worked to get us this far; this close to the times of Albion, to the times where my kind and everyone like me can be free once again. It would help you all gain some more freedom as well."

"And how do you intend to accomplish this?" The Sidhe asked.

"It cannot be done without the help of you Sidhe. The piece of sword imbedded in the King's chest was forged in a dragon's breath. Only your powers can save him. I can only hope that Emrys and I can come up with a fair price in exchange for your help. Only Sidhe magic can save him now, but if all the sacrifices that have been made already cannot equivalent the King's life, then Emrys and I will have to come up with an answer. For all those sacrifices, I don't see how it could possibly fail to save the King." She replied.

"We shall see." The Sidhe relied darkly.

The girl nodded, glancing back across the lake of Avalon just for a moment, before they moved the King's lifeless body into the small tower.

"Wake up, Emrys." The girl spoke, using magic to reach the sleeping Warlock on the other side of the lake. "It's not yet time to give up. Meet me here as soon as you've rested enough. And...thank you Emrys. You've given us all a chance at freedom. You've done well."

In his sleep the young Warlock's tears had stopped, and he stirred in his sleep as he heard the words in his mind, from a voice he didn't recognize, but he didn't awaken quite yet. Even though he wasn't sure who the voice what coming from or what they meant, he didn't want to wake up, he didn't want to wake up and have to head back to Camelot with only the news that he had not been able to save Arthur from Mordred.

But nevertheless, a few moments afterwards, the young Warlock's eyes shot open, and he felt a surge of magic power from somewhere.

Merlin wiped away some of his remaining tears and sat up, glancing around the lake. His blue eyes seemed to be drawn to the island in the middle of the lake of Avalon. He squinted slightly, as he wondered what the familiar magic he was sensing could be.

Merlin pushed himself up off the ground, and looked towards the tower on the island, feeling as if the magic power he sensed...was calling him perhaps?

He couldn't be sure, but he figured it could give him something to do to get more time to himself before he'd have to return to Camelot...

Merlin fought back his tears as he walked towards the edge of the water, and he glanced around for a boat, as he wondered whether he should even bother with finding out what the strange feeling was.

Then, behind the trees, partially buried in dirt and grass, he spotted a small rowboat.

He focused hard on the boat and his eyes lit up and the boat became unburied and he went over to it and hauled it into the water. He hesitated for a moment, still not entirely sure whether he should do this, or even what exactly he was even doing. But after a moment he climbed into the boat.

"Yeseeyle." Merlin spoke quietly, causing the boat to start to move forward on its own, towards the island in the middle of the lake.

He gripped the the boat tightly and looked down into the water, trying to hold it together and not break down crying again.

But looking down into the lake only made the sorcerer think of all the people he'd had to send here for their funerals when they'd died.

Freya, Lancelot, and Ar-

Merlin shook his head, trying to will the depressing thoughts away. But as he did so, he couldn't help but wonder if he looked deep enough into the water then, perhaps, he could possible spot Freya's spirit or any of his lost friends who'd been taken here after they'd died, and he imagined what it would be like if he'd gotten the chance to speak with any of them. After all, he had seen Freya's spirit on several occasions, including today when he'd thrown Excalibur back into the lake. She was always there when it came to dealing with the sword.

Merlin glanced up, as the small boat approached the island.

 _Is the island or the lake itself the gate to Avalon?_ Merlin wondered as he neared his destination.

Merlin thought about the things he'd seen in his mind when he'd been on the shore, Gwen becoming queen, and himself in some far away future walking passed this very place.

He felt tears sting his eyes, but as the boat came to a stop as he reached the island, Merlin wiped them away, and after some hesitation, he climbed out of the boat.

He tried to focus on simply walking instead of anything else. It was all too painful to think about.

But as he walked along the shore, his heart skipped a beat as he saw the boat; it wasn't tipped over, and it was still filled with straw, but the lifeless body of his friend, was gone.

Merlin's eyes were wide with surprise as he stared down at the boat, trying to guess what could've happened.

Merlin used his magic, causing his eyes to light up gold, and his vision changed as he could see as if he was running along the paths of the island trying to stop anyone or anything that could've done any of this.

He took a deep shaky breath as he spotted a cloaked figure and a Sidhe leaving with the dead king.

 _Who and what were they doing?_

Merlin broke into a run, following the path he had looked ahead on, following the exact trail he'd seen the other two beings going, taking the fallen king's body with them.

Merlin could faintly recall whom he was sure had been Gaius, or possibly Kilgara, that the Sidhe were the only ones whose power could possibly save the young king of Camelot, due to the shard of a sword that was forged in the dragon's breath, making it have the ability to slay anyone, even if they were immortal or even if they were already dead.

Merlin ran faster. He didn't know what they were doing, but why would they take Arthur? Despite their powers, Arthur was...already gone. Kilgara had said it had been his time and it had been too late to save the king.

But nevertheless, Merlin let a sliver of hope enter his aching heart as he ran as fast as he could through the fields, until he was standing right outside a tower.

He sensed some kind of familiar magic from inside, and slowly, the young Warlock stepped closer to its doors, and entered the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, Mersan123, Greenwolves, padfootl0ve, corryvet, Abbeyisactuallytrash, HarTay2022, 91simonee23, for following! And and thanks for favoriting and following!**

 **Here's chapter 2. Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the official Merlin characters. However Kemma, Melody and King James are my characters.**

 **Thanks so so much for reading everyone!**

chapter 2

Merlin walked through the stunning tower in awe. It was as if the entire place was echoing with magic energy in every inch of the place.

So this was the entrance to Avalon?

Merlin wasn't quite sure if this meant he was actually in Avalon or if it was simply the gateway. After all usually the water of the actual lake seemed to be used as the gateway. So was this tower on this island Avalon itself?

If it were possible, the further he ventured within the tower the more the magic energy would grow, and as he entered a large chamber; the magic energy hit him like a punch to the face. He'd felt the same feeling dozens of times with other people's powerful spells or in the presence of the Cup Of Life, but this time the sudden energy hit him hard with so much force he felt dizzy and stumbled.

His vision was blurry but he tried to focus as he saw many people of all different ages all dressed in velvety capes, people with all different coloured ones.

Merlin's exhausted form swayed dizzily as he tried to regain his balance. The people had seemed to notice him now, and most looked at him in surprise and shock. Some seeming more worried, some even almost angry, but mostly pure shock.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, trying to take a step forward, but found his foot misstepped on two small stairs and he collapsed to the ground dizzily.

He heard the people move mostly towards him, he could somewhat make out the shoes and legs that seemed to be closing in on him. He heard them all whispering and talking, and a louder voice speaking trying to be heard, he saw someone kneel in front of him and try to say something to him, but he couldn't make it out, and with the magic overwhelming all his senses, Merlin let his head drop back to the shiny floor, passing out.

"How could a mere mortal just walk into Avalon?" A faraway voice asked in astonishment.

"Must've paid some kind of heavy price to get here." Another voice spoke softly but sounded shocked and concerned.

"Maybe he's not merely a simple mortal? Perhaps there's more to this situation?"

"I swear the person that dragged him away seemed to know something. And honestly, was that girl even immortal? I've never seen _her_ here before either." Another voice spoke.

"She seemed in a hurry but I think she said something about the once and future king? Could this have something to do with the king of Camelot's death?" Someone asked.

"She did bare the mark of the druids." Someone agreed.

"Could the boy have been the Emrys they speak of? Perhaps that's how he entered Avalon?"

"Doubtful. He collapsed because he entered. I suspect he won't last long now." Another spoke.

Merlin felt himself slowly coming to. He shifted slightly, slowly becoming aware of the voices, and a presence that seemed to be closer to him than the slightly muffled voices were.

He let out a sharp gasp as he was slightly overwhelmed again by the magic energy that surrounded him, only this time, he willed it to pass by and he slowly opened his eyes, determined to work with the energy to see where he was other than let it knock him out and overwhelm him again.

Slowly he opened his eyes.

He lay on a small bed in the corner of a room that had shiny walls and flooring just like the other room, only it was smaller and had some tables and other furniture. The room was about the size of Arthur's chambers, only it was shinier and less full and looked richer, and obviously less cluttered. Since Arthur's room was always a mess if Merlin hadn't cleaned it.

A silent sob escaped the young warlock as he thought of Arthur, but he sat up on the bed and glanced around the amazing room. But trying not to think about Arthur was proving impossible.

Arthur had finally found out about his magic and after some time had seemed to accept it, and then he was gone.

He felt hot tears burning in his eyes, threatening to fall. But he tried to hold them back as he heard the door swing open and clang shut again as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, considering whether he should fake being asleep or see who had entered the room and find out how he'd gotten in here and what exactly was going on here. But he decided not to bother as the figure approached him.

"Emrys?" The girl spoke softly.

There was a moment of silence as Merlin wiped away more tears trying not to let them fall.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Where am I?" Merlin asked, his voice brittle.

"Avalon. People aren't too please about us coming here. Mostly the Sidhe." She replied.

"You...spoke to me from the gates of Avalon? When I was at the lake." Merlin guessed, feeling her voice was slightly familiar.

"Yes." The Druid girl nodded.

"Did you take me to this room?" Merlin asked.

The Druid nodded again.

"Why?" He asked, his voice coming out somewhat unusually bitter.

"It's not over yet Emrys. Don't lose all hope. We still have a chance to save the king." The Druid said.

Merlin stared at her wide eyed in disbelief as he tried to hold back his tears.

"I..." Merlin started but he sounded all choked up. Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath he tried again. "I...saw him. He's...he's gone. The great dragon said-" Merlin started.

"The great dragon speaks in riddles." The Druid reminded him. "The king may be gone but didn't the great dragon say something about Arthur rising again when Albion needs him?" She asked.

Unable to get his voice to work, the young warlock nodded.

"We have one last chance to save Arthur. But the hard part is going to be finding a price to match for the Sidhe's power when we save the king. It may be hard to find a willing soul to take the kings place to please the Sidhe so they can remove the shard from the king's body." She explained.

"But the price of bringing him back and of healing when he's already...?" Merlin started to ask.

"He's not been gone long, we can save him with the cup of life, and with all the deaths at the battle of Camlann, I'm sure we're paid up for saving him, so as long as we can satisfy the Sidhe elder's price for removing the remaining sword shard. There is still a chance Emrys." The Druid explained.

Merlin sat up straighter on the bed.

"W-...-where is he?" Merlin asked, remembering what he'd discovered when he'd found Arthur's boat.

"In the other room." She told him. "Sorry if we had you scared. But we _will_ save him." She said determinedly.

Merlin slowly climbed off of the bed, and steadied himself. The Druid glanced at him, Merlin gave her a nod, and the warlock followed the Druid girl out of the chambers.

When the two reached the door the Druid turned to Merlin.

"He's in here. We haven't...saved him yet...so..." she warned him.

Merlin nodded barely containing his despair.

The Druid opened the door, and the two walked into the chambers and towards a table where the Druid took the cup of life out of a satchel and placed it carefully onto the table next to a container of water she'd collected from the lake.

"How did you...?" Merlin started to ask, remembering the last location of the Cup had been in the vaults of Camelot.

"I have my niece to thank for this." The Druid said.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked.

"My name is Kemma." The Druid replied, then she gave Merlin a halfhearted smile. "You saved my niece's life and helped her so much over the years since Arthur and James signed those peace treaties and became allies after Uther's death. My niece was cursed just as her father James was. Though she has magic as well due to her family having so many different types of magic in our history. Shaman, Druids, and unexplainable situations as well." Kemma said.

"Melody?" Merlin asked, remembering the now ten year old daughter of King James who had magic and was cursed like her father was too.

"Yes." Kemma confirmed.

Merlin nodded slowly, and watched as Kemma poured some water from the container into the Cup of Life.

"Don't lose hope just yet Emrys." Kemma said seeing how the young warlock was still fighting back tears.

"Feels like I'm dreaming." He choked out quietly. "Like a dangerous nightmare."

"So many died already in the battle of Camlann, we can bring him back to life, he hasn't been gone long, and then we will bargain with the Sidhe for their assistance in healing the king." She explained.

Merlin felt a silent sob escape as he thought of his friend. Suddenly a fast moving glowing light entered the room. Timed seemed to slow for Merlin as he focused on the Sidhe.

"We have waited so long for this soul, how could you possibly have a soul worthy enough to take his place?" The Sidhe snapped angrily.

Kemma opened her mouth to speak, when Merlin turned quickly to face the Sidhe.

"Take mine. Please, maybe it's not enough but please...I'm begging you." Merlin said determinedly.

"Emrys stop." Kemma started.

"Hm..." The Sidhe hummed with disinterest. "You maybe a amazing sorcerer sharing in the kings destiny but you a still merely a poor peasant."

"Please!" Merlin begged desperately.

"Emrys stop!" Kemma exclaimed pulling the sad young warlock back away from the Sidhe. "It's not your fate, Emrys. The Sidhe although they value souls of great power they also are drawn to royalty and riches when it comes to this."

Merlin stared at her, tears feeling his eyes.

"Then what do we do?" He asked. "I could persuade them to-"

"I'll handle this." Kemma assured him.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked as Kemma turned to the Sidhe.

Kemma didn't reply to Merlin right away. Looking up at the Sidhe, she began to speak.

"I don't match with the worth of the soul of the once and future king of Camelot, nor the soul of Emrys, but I come from a family of Royal blood whether it means anything or not, I'm still a possible heir despite the likelihood of that being slim, I too have practiced magic all my life and have tried my best to protect and help do my part to bring Albion into existence."

"Kemma no." Merlin protested.

"I'm listening." The Sidhe said.

"Your destiny isn't to die for Arthur, Emrys." Kemma said, and turned back to the Sidhe. "Please your majesty, allow me to take the place of Arthur Pendragon's soul until Arthur's true time is upon us." Kemma said bowing slightly.

"Kemma!" Merlin argued. "Don't! Too many people have already died for him, for both of us."

"Either way eventually Arthur will die and his soul could be yours, this just gives you more even if it brings more waiting as well. Please consider." Kemma said.

The Sidhe though it over for a moment.

"You have a soul of royalty and magic and much bravery it seems...only..." The Sidhe considered.

"Please. Then Albion will be born and people will be free. Please. Take mine and save Arthur's life." Kemma begged.

"Don't!" Merlin exclaimed. "Take mine!"

"Very well." The Sidhe said to Kemma. "You have some fair points."

"No!" Merlin exclaimed. "Don't do it!"

"Emrys," Kemma said after smiling and bowing to the Sidhe. "Continue to protect Arthur as you two bring the times of Albion to life. And one more thing..." she added softly.

Seeing there wasn't going to be a way to stop Kemma, Merlin's tearful gaze met with Kemma's.

"Anything." He choked out.

Kemma smiled, a hint of fear and sorrow in here eyes. "Please tell my family I love them and to keep each other safe. Tell them it's finally time for our freedom, to live in peace as who we all are, without the fear of being hunted. Tell them they need to move forward into the bright future. Tell them I love them, and someday we may meet again." Kemma told Merlin, tears starting to well up in her eyes as well. "Take care of our King, Emrys." Kemma added.

"I...I will." Merlin managed still choked up sounding.

Kemma picked up the Cup of life and handed it to Merlin.

 _You know what to do with this Emrys_. She said in his mind.

"I'm ready." Kemma said turning to the Sidhe who smiled slightly.

Merlin tearfully took the cup, and followed Kemma's pointed finger to a bed where Arthur lay, unmoving.

Tears falling from his eyes, the young warlock gently lifted Arthur's head up a bit, and poured the water in the cup of life into the king's mouth.

He turned to Kemma, and watched as magic swirled around her until she began to disappear.

"Thank you." Merlin sobbed as he watched the Druid disappear. "Thank you."

She disappeared and Merlin turned to Arthur, and he reached to feel for the king's faint pulse.

"He's barely here..." Merlin whispered.

The Sidhe then approached and began chanting spells, until a shining piece of glowing metal covered in blood emerged from the king's body, and Merlin felt his heart leap as Arthur let out a pained gasp.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed grasping onto his friend's shoulders.

"You two may rest here for one night, then both of you must leave. Whether his injury is fully healed or not, you both must leave." The Sidhe said.

"Yes. Thank you." Merlin replied.

The Sidhe nodded and then flew away. Leaving Merlin with the unconscious but alive king.

Merlin held tightly onto his friend, and waited for the king to to awaken, as he watched over him and made sure that his friend's not quite healed wound didn't worsen at all.

"Arthur..." he whispered. "We're going to go home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the favourites and follows!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. But I made up Kemma, James and Melody, who other than Kemma may eventually be in here too other than being mentioned.**

Chapter 3

Hours passed and Merlin's exhaustion was slowly getting the better of him as he sat leaned against the bed where Arthur lay asleep.

Slowly, the young Warlock fell to sleep as well, his head resting on the side of the small bed in which the king lay recovering.

As the hours passed Arthur's breaths seem to strengthen, and his pain would slowly lessen as he healed.

Suddenly Arthur took in a sharp, pained breath, and after a moment, he opened his eyes.

His first realization was that he definitely wasn't in Camelot, wherever this was he'd never been here before. Something about the whole place felt...different. Yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

Then, turning his head to the side he noticed Merlin, passed out, his head laying on the side of the bed.

It was the sight of the servant that made him remember all that had happened.

Arthur stared at the exhausted Warlock for a moment, wonder where in the world they were and what on earth the servant had done to somehow save Arthur, when Arthur was sure they'd ran out of time.

Arthur was certain he remembered their goodbyes and then how death claimed him...and the moment he suddenly felt his life return to him followed by the return of the pain of his wound but mostly the feeling of his life suddenly returning. Though it was all somewhat hazy.

He wasn't entirely sure what was going on now, but he was sure that whatever it was, Merlin was to blame.

Or thank.

Taking a slow painful breath, Arthur opened his mouth to wake Merlin, only pausing for a moment seeing how exhausted the servant-

Suddenly he felt like the world didn't make any sense again.

His servant...all this time...he had been a _sorcerer_.

Arthur laid his head back on the pillow, his hazy mind trying to grasp everything and understand it all.

Slowly the memories flooded back to him of Merlin's desperate attempt to save his life. Trying to ignore the overwhelming amount of information Arthur glanced once again at Merlin.

He'd been so shocked, feeling so betrayed and although he would never admit it to anyone, scared when Merlin had revealed himself to be a sorcerer. But he slowly began to realize that Merlin didn't seem to mean any harm by how he, even after revealing himself, the man had simply continued trying to take care of the king and get him to whatever it was that could save his life. Which only made the king think more about how everything he'd ever been taught about magic, even things he witnessed, wasn't even the whole truth about magic and sorcery. Merlin wasn't some sorcerer that wanted him dead and Camelot in ruins, he seemed only to want to serve and protect Arthur.

Recalling some of what he'd thought had been their last words to each other he sighed and relaxed a bit, starting to feel a little bit better knowing that despite everything, he and Merlin were friends.

A few minutes passed as Arthur glanced around trying to figure out where they were, but no matter how hard he tried to think of where they could be, he was at a loss, and only grew more frustrated, and perhaps he was still a little anxious from the whole finding out his longtime servant and best friend was a sorcerer and all the almost dying and everything.

Suddenly Arthur's eyes spotted a familiar looking chalice set down on a table not far from where he lay.

 _How did that get here when it was supposed to be in the Vaults of Camelot?_ Arthur thought suspiciously. _Sir Leon described the druids using that to bring him back to life that one time...perhaps that's what Merlin has done? One question probably figured out, but where are we_...?

Arthur's gaze drifted back to the young Warlock who was still fast asleep.

Unable to wait any longer, feeling desperate for some kind of explanation Arthur decided he'd at least attempt to speak to Merlin, if he awoke easily then Arthur would ask his questions, if Merlin was so tired that he remained fast asleep after a few attempts, Arthur figured he'd let his friend sleep.

The king opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out as he thought about how exhausted the servant looked, and with how much they'd been through and how much he now knew about what the man had done for him, and imagining the likely long list of thing Arthur didn't know the servant had probably done, Arthur just sighed and lay back onto his pillow forcing away his impatience.

"Uh...?" Merlin mumbled as Arthur's small movement slightly bounced the mattress.

Arthur winced as regret filled him. Merlin clearly needed his sleep.

Merlin's head glanced up slightly, his eyes blurry for a moment, until his gaze settled on Arthur.

"...Arthur?" Merlin's pained and exhausted voice spoke.

Arthur stared back at the exhausted servant in surprise.

"Since when did you become such a light sleeper?" Arthur asked in surprise. Usually he could shout for the servant for what felt like hours and eventually he'd have to go wake his servant himself or get Gaius to, but right now...

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, his exhausted form sitting up straighter and moving closer to the injured king.

Arthur eyed the servant wearily.

"Where are we...?" Arthur sighed.

"A-Avalon..." Merlin stammered reaching up and wiping his teary eyes with his sleeve.

Arthur stared at the Warlock for a moment dumbfounded.

"Did we both die?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head side to side vigorously, tears still forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Avalon...the land of immortals was it?" Arthur asked.

This time Merlin nodded his head up and down. Arthur let out a heavy sigh.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Merlin asked quickly, almost as if he was as desperate for answers as Arthur was, but Arthur knew it was just his servant being worried for him.

"I feel...better..." Arthur replied slowly. "I don't know how, but...thank you." Arthur added.

"Not sure it's me you should be thanking." Merlin muttered softly, his expression turning back to sad.

"Merlin?" Arthur started, but his movement caused a pain from his wound to course through him making his gasp.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Merlin asked his voice sounded almost...scared, as he sat up straighter and reached for A blanket that was over Arthur.

Arthur watched cautiously as his servant inspected his wound, wincing as the Warlock's movement shifted the bed slightly.

"Clumsy idiot." Arthur said sounding pained.

"Sorry." Merlin apologized, as he gently pulled loose the bandaging that was wrapped carefully across the kings chest. "Arthur..." Merlin started. "I...we have to start leaving for Camelot in the morning, and if not, at least out of Avalon." Merlin informed him.

"Alright..." Arthur replied.

"I..." Merlin hesitated. "We'll have to leave soon..." He said quietly, his gaze not leaving Arthur, but not looking directly in the kings eyes either.

"Spit it out Merlin." Arthur sighed impatiently.

He felt like he had a million questions for his servant that he was anxious to ask, but he couldn't help but feel like the information they both knew about Merlin was making them feel awkward to talk about it at the moment.

But Arthur figured they'd be able to talk of all they needed to say when they started to head back to Camelot.

"We can't let your injury get worse. It's no longer fatal, you're mostly healed now but..." Merlin paused looking uncomfortable. "Will you let me heal you sire?" Merlin asked only now his gaze drifting away from the king.

Arthur hesitated. He was pretty sure he trusted Merlin. At least...he knew he wanted to. But he wasn't sure about whether he felt he could trust the man's magic.

For his whole life he'd been taught magic was evil and he'd never trusted it before...

"Sire?" Merlin repeated nervously.

"Just..." Arthur started wanting to ask for more time to think about it and figure out how he felt about this all over again, but instead he just sighed and added, "...no."

Merlin nodded slowly, the tears that had gathered in his eyes started to fall again.

"Merlin...you're getting your tears all over me..." Arthur muttered awkwardly.

"Sorry sire." Merlin said quietly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve again.

"Jeez Merlin...why're you still crying?" Arthur asked.

Merlin stared at Arthur dumbfounded, looking at the king as if he had just made the most stupid and ridiculous statement in the world.

"I...can't help it..." Merlin said turning away slightly.

Arthur lifted his hand and gently nudged the servant's arm with it.

"You're my friend. Why wouldn't I...?" Merlin started but got choked up and couldn't continue his sentence.

Arthur sighed.

"I know." Arthur replied. "But you said it yourself, it's not fatal anymore..." Arthur added, feeling his need to start asking his questions becoming stronger.

Merlin nodded putting his sleeve back up to his face. Arthur waited for the servant to finish before pushing the man to speak further.

"You..." Merlin started.

"I what?" Arthur asked, trying to keep his tone friendly rather than tired.

"You're less of a Dollop-head now." Merlin seemed to choke out, his tears falling again, only this time, Arthur could see an attempt at a slight smile.

"Well of course I'm less of a 'Dollop-head'" Arthur replied. "I'm not a prince anymore. Not to mention I was never a 'dollop head' to begin with."

"Technically it never exactly meant Prince Arthur." Merlin admitted.

"Another secret Merlin?" He'd meant it as a joke, but somehow Merlin seemed to get more uncomfortable at the mention of the secrets.

Arthur hoped the other man would fight passed the awkwardness or whatever was bothering him and just come back with another joke.

But now that he thought of it, Merlin had been much more serious and seemed to joke considerably less since...

Arthur knew it had been since around when or after Morgana's betrayal and taking over Camelot, or something after that...

Arthur shook his head. He needed to make sure he addressed that issue in the future. But at the moment it wasn't on the top of his list.

"Arthur, you're not a prince and you're not going to be as oblivious to everything anymore..." Merlin replied.

It wasn't a very good attempt at a joke, but Arthur was pretty sure the servant was trying.

"Oblivious to...?" Arthur questioned.

"To everything I do for you. I usually call you a dollop head when I've been using...m-my powers to help you...and I call you a dollop head on those occasions were you accuse of doing nothing or something stupid or cowardly. Like that time you told me I was hiding behind the tree." Merlin explained.

Arthur fell silent. He could recall a time involving bandits or something where Merlin had been laying behind a tree.

" _We're not playing hide and seek, Merlin!"_ Arthur had scolded.

He couldn't believe that Merlin had been able deceive him for so many years and he'd never even noticed any of thing many things the Warlock had done for him.

"You should get some rest, before we have to head out. Think you'll be okay to move from here?" Merlin asked, his voice edged with worry.

"I'll be fine. Get some rest will you? How're we going to travel back to Camelot if you're so exhausted?" Arthur asked.

"Me...?" Merlin exclaimed. "I'm not the one that-" Merlin started.

"You're exhausted from dragging me all the way here. So don't be an idiot, and just get some rest. I'll rest if you do." Arthur interrupted.

Merlin seemed to shake his head slightly, he smiled slightly at his friend and leaned back down resting his head carefully onto the bed.

"Fine. But let's do something about that wound first." Merlin started. "I won't use magic if you don't want me to, but I'll have you know it would hurt less then it will if I redress it." Merlin informed him.

"Just leave it for now, you're far too exhausted to be tending to my injuries." Arthur declined.

Merlin nodded slowly, unsure as to whether the king distrusted him at the moment or if his friend was worried he'd make a mistake if he didn't get some rest.

"Get some rest..." Merlin whispered to himself in amusement.

"What're you going on about?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled and shook his head.

"I must be hearing things." Merlin replied.

"I don't get it." Arthur stated.

"Did you just tell me to get some rest?" Merlin asked still smiling, but more halfheartedly.

Arthur put his hand to his face and sighed.

"Merlin, as ridiculously wrong I've been for a long time with how much you do and are capable of, you're still such an idiot." Arthur said.

Merlin sniffled and wiped away more tears.

"And you're still a clot pole." Merlin replied, smiling down at the king.

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but Merlin began to speak again.

"And my best friend." Merlin added.

"Merli-" Arthur started.

"And an arrogant Pratt whose become the greatest king Camelot has ever known."

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur came in before Merlin could continue.

Immediately Merlin fell silent. Arthur smiled at the servant, who returned it.

"Get some rest." Arthur said.

"You too sire." Merlin replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter four. Hope you all enjoy it! thanks for reading and have a nice day!**

 **Disclaimer Still dont own the bbc Merlin show nor its characters.**

Chapter 4

Merlin awoke awhile later at the sound of one of the Sidhe.

Squinting at the bright room that was practically bursting with magic, Merlin caught a glimpse of one of the Sidhe pacing around impatiently, not that he could've been able to tell had his magic not allowed him to see the motion slowed down.

"we have kept our part, and as you nor the mortal king of Camelot, you both do not belong here, you must keep your part and leave. We have been patient for-" The Sidhe started.

Merlin abruptly sat up, and nodded.

"Whatever your current conditions, you both must leave Avalon. If you do not, then our deal will be broken and perhaps we will get the soul of Arthur Pendragon at long last-" Sidhe threatened.

"We will keep our part." Merlin declared rising to his feet. "We're leaving. I just need to wake him."

Merlin turned away from the irritated looking Sidhe, and he knelt beside the sleeping king.

"You have ten minutes." The Sidhe said.

"Thank you." Merlin nodded. "Thank you for your generosity." He added as he checked Arthur's wound.

It would be so easy to simply heal it and then wake Arthur to take their leave, only...Merlin didn't want to betray Arthur's trust when he really hadn't wanted Merlin to heal him. ...but would it be so bad to just heal him now anyway? Save him the pain it would bring from waking and carrying the King out.

Merlin heard the Sidhe sigh impatiently from behind him, but he ignored him and began to bandage the King's wound.

"Sorry." Merlin muttered as he felt Arthur jerk slightly in pain.

Arthur let out a pained groan.

"What time is it?" Arthur asked.

"Time to get going." Merlin replied.

"What is that light?" The king asked.

Merlin felt his heart drop.

"What?" Merlin asked in sudden concern.

"That fast moving little blue light..." Arthur replied groggily.

Merlin sighed in relief, and carefully helped the king sit up rather painfully.

"That's one of the Sidhe." Merlin told him.

Arthur nodded slowly, distracted by the pain in his torso.

"I...I could heal you?" Merlin offered once again.

Arthur opened his mouth to reply but sighed instead.

"Whatever," Merlin started. "We have to leave now, I could've healed you earlier but we don't have much time, we'll do this your way then figure out the rest once we're out of here." Merlin explain.

"Sounds...good." Arthur said hesitantly, as Merlin grasped him getting ready to move him.

"Thank you." Merlin said bowing his head slightly at the Sidhe.

The Sidhe nodded impatiently. Merlin could see the look of conflict in the Sidhe's eyes at them leaving. But the deal had been made and they'd already obtained their sacrificed soul.

Feeling suddenly heavy Merlin stumbled around as he collected their things, and as he was about to lift the King from the bed, he remembered something.

"Hold on, one more thing." He said to both Arthur and and Sidhe.

Merlin glanced at Arthur who seemed only faintly paying him any attention. He smiled sadly at his friend and then glanced at the Cup Of Life, and sighed sadly. Then he snatched up the cup and shoved it into his bag, and hurried back to Arthur's side.

"You ready?" Merlin asked looking directly into his friend's eyes.

"Y-yes." Arthur nodded, his arm clutched around himself.

"This might-" Merlin started.

"I know. Let's just...just do whatever you have to do." Arthur said.

"Ready?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Arthur replied.

Merlin reached out to help the king to his feet, and continued to support and help him walk as he gasped at the pain that shot through his wound. Merlin shot Arthur a worried look, but continued to help his friend through Avalon following their Sidhe escort.

"This looks a little more normal." Arthur mumbled as they exited the tower and headed towards the water.

"Yeah." Merlin replied tiredly, he was still exhausted and felt disoriented from the overwhelming amount of magic he could sense from Avalon.

Merlin's eyes shone as he used magic to see the path ahead, although unlikely, he didn't want to get them lost, despite it being a small island, he just felt it would be best to find the boat and get straight to it, and hopefully avoid any kinds of danger they could come across. The sooner they got out of here and to somewhere where Arthur could rest again the better. Merlin couldn't help but worry about his decision to obey Arthur and not heal him with magic.

"This way. We're almost there." Merlin muttered.

Arthur gave a tired nod.

At last Merlin reached the boat, and gently he got Arthur into it and then himself. A tear fell from the corner of his eye, but he quickly wiped it away so that Arthur wouldn't see.

Merlin was so tired couldn't recall if he had lost the paddles to this boat or whether there had ever been paddles when he arrived and used it to begin with. He sighed and shrugged it off. He couldn't avoid all use of magic for Arthur, not if they were going to just get home.

"Sire, I can't find the paddles to this boat, I'm also not sure if there were any to begin with when we got here." Merlin said as he knelt in the grass searching.

Merlin glanced at Arthur enough to see the man gesture his hand as if he were trying to shrug.

"Just...whatever you have to do." Arthur muttered.

Merlin nodded and climbed back into the boat with Arthur.

"Once we get to shore we'll find somewhere to make camp. I'm not sure whether it's more late or early but..." Merlin started.

"Thank you." Arthur Interrupted.

Merlin sighed, smiling very slightly. After a moment he nodded slowly and glanced out into the water.

"Yeseeyle." He said quietly, and the boat began to move, taking them back to shore.

He glanced down at the weary king, he still seemed to be in pain from his injuries, plus he seemed to be shivering from the cold wind.

Merlin considered giving the king his jacket, but he was shivering just as much and he figured it wouldn't do the king that much good.

Merlin placed one hand holding the side of the boat tightly, and the other hand holding onto Arthur gently as the boat brought them closer and closer to the shore.

"We're almost there." Merlin said.

The sun had finished setting by the time Merlin stepped out of the boat and supported Arthur as he led the King through the grass. Merlin glanced at Arthur to see what he thought, but the king looked exhausted to the point of barely being awake.

"We'll just camp right here." Merlin mumbled to himself.

Glancing around one more moment, Merlin gently lowered Arthur to the ground, and then started rummaging through their bags to get some blankets to sleep on.

"Sorry sire..." Merlin mumbled as he moved him onto one of the laid out blankets.

Merlin pulled another of the blankets over the thing king, and tossed the rest in a pile beside Arthur.

"I'll be right back." Merlin said, gently tapping the king on the arm.

"Alright...where are you going?" Arthur stammered.

Merlin noted how pained Arthur's voice sounded. That injury really needed to be healed... ...Not to mentioned cleaned and redressed again.

Merlin added that to his mental to-do list.

"I have to get some firewood." Merlin replied after handing the horses each an apple.

Arthur opened his mouth to say more, but Merlin continued away, until he was out of sight.

Some time passed before the Warlock returned, his arms full of wood and kindling. Merlin first looked at Arthur and then the horses, then he got to work putting together the fireplace.

"You're quiet." Arthur said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I thought you were asleep." Merlin responded. "I was about to light it."

"Go ahead." Arthur said.

Merlin nodded and turned back to the fireplace.

" _Forbærnan_." Merlin said with one hand outstretched over the wood.

A strong flame appeared in the fireplace, growing as it ate through the kindling and into the logs.

Merlin then turned and got back up to make sure the horses had enough food and water.

"You alright?" Arthur asked.

"Me?" Merlin asked. "Course, just making sure the Horses are ready for the night." Merlin replied as he returned to the king's side. "Now let's see about that wound."

"You're still-Ahh!" Arthur exclaimed as Merlin removed the old bandages.

Merlin glanced up in alarm.

"Sorry."

"...it's fine...it's fine..." Arthur panted. "But I'm not sure-"

"I'm promise you, you're going to be alright." Merlin said as he gathered up the herbs he'd brought to redress Arthur's wound, he felt hugely relieved to be able to promise such a thing.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed.

"What?"

"It's not..." Arthur sighed. "Never mind...just...stop being so abnormally serious."

"What?" Merlin asked not sure what the king was talking about.

"Oh never-mind." Arthur sighed, perhaps it wasn't he best time to point out the man's strange lack of jokes and weirdness.

"Right..." Merlin muttered in confusion.

Carefully Merlin poured a bit of water over Arthur's wound to clean it.

"Sorry-" Merlin started, but Arthur waved him off.

"You don't hear Gaius muttering apologies when he's treating someone's wound." Arthur pointed out after waving the man off.

"True..." Merlin reasoned.

"So you can stop acting so weird." Arthur added, bringing up that subject again. He wished he knew why on earth Merlin's lack of annoying jokes was bothering him so much. He was sure in the past he'd at least once wished Merlin would stop jabbering and taunting.

But the seriousness was something he wasn't used to, not this often and constantly at least.

"Me? Weird?" Merlin asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes you, Merlin. Who else would I be talking to? The horses?" Arthur asked.

"Well, probably not. They did a lot of work to get us around, not to mention they've behaved perfectly fine. Even after we left them here for quite awhile. But of course there was that time you were depending on the horse to take you were you needed to go to keep that promised back when we first met Morgause-" Merlin started.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur said, a smiling tugging at the corner of his lips.

Immediately Merlin fell silent. His gaze turning away from Arthur and then back to the King's injury.

"I better finish redressing this." Merlin said.

Arthur let out a sigh.

Merlin tried to give him a reassuring smile.

Then Merlin picked up some of the things he'd prepared to redress the wound. Merlin couldn't help but notice the disgusted expression on Arthur's face.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Arthur asked uncertainly.

"Course. Though I'm not as good as Gaius. But it should help." Merlin replied.

"Yeah..." Arthur replied.

"Something wrong?" Merlin asked.

Arthur remained silent for a moment. Merlin could tell whatever the King was thinking about was really making him hesitate, he Merlin waited patiently for the King to share what was on his mind.

It took awhile, but finally Arthur spoke up.

"How long have we been gone?" Arthur asked.

"Quite a awhile. Honestly I'm not sure." Merlin answered.

"Do they know where we've been?" Arthur asked.

"By now I imagine Gaius has prepared them for the worst..." Merlin answered remembering the old man's last words he'd spoken to him when they parted ways to hopefully save Arthur's life.

" _I'll have your favourite meal waiting."_

Merlin had a bad feeling those words had been Gaius trying to give him a positive reason to return to Camelot if he ended up failing to save Arthur.

" _Oh no..."_ Arthur replied. "That can't be good."

"No...I imagine not." Merlin agreed, imagining how worried or upset they might be. "Chances are Gaius and Gwen at least, think you're dead." Merlin replied.

"Just great. Wonderful." Arthur replied sarcastically. "How long till we get to Camelot?" He asked.

Merlin shook his head sadly.

Arthur appeared extremely frustrated with the whole thing.

"Just...remember that whatever they think they're wrong and will find out the moment we return to them." Merlin said.

"Wait." Arthur said as Merlin was about to start redressing his wound.

"You're not going to make me not treat it." Merlin said.

"Don't be ridiculous..." Arthur sighed laying back almost dizzily. "I just want to get home." He added.

"Me too." Merlin replied.

"Don't." Arthur said when Merlin reached again to start redressing the wound.

"Don't what? Sire, I have to-" Merlin started.

"I know that...it's just.." Arthur interrupted. "If Gwen and Gaius..." he started.

Merlin nodded slowly in understanding and the mutual worry. There was a long silence before either man spoke again.

"Whatever will get us back to Guinevere and the others." Arthur suddenly spoke up.

Merlin's gaze snapped back to Arthur.

" _What_...?" Merlin asked, startled.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I mean. Just so we can get back home. We have to get back as soon as possible." Arthur stated, there was a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Are you...saying...? You're willing to let me heal you?" Merlin asked. "With...with my powers?"

For a moment Arthur remained silent.

"You alright?" Merlin asked.

"Y-yeah...yes. Yes to both." Arthur replied.

"You want me to use magic to heal you?" Merlin asked just in case he was misunderstanding.

"Shut up Merlin, you said it would be faster and hurt less, and we have to get back to Camelot. Besides, I highly doubt you haven't already done something like that to save my life. Just hurry up so we can get some sleep." Arthur replied.

Still surprised, Merlin slowly set aside the medicine and bandages and he scooted closer to the king who was watching him carefully.

"Yeah, that's true...You sure?" Merlin asked.

"No. Do it before I change my mind." Arthur answered.

Merlin took a shaky breath and nodded.

"This shouldn't hurt, or at least nowhere near as much as re-" Merlin started but broke off. "Okay, Ready?"

Arthur gave a hesitant nod.

Merlin nodded and tried to give him a reassuring smile, but somehow it only looked tired.

Merlin outstretched his hands and held them above the king's wound. Merlin winced as he noticed Arthur flinch slightly.

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment incanting a spell in his mind and opened his eyes.

His eyes shone gold for a moment and then he dared to glance back at Arthur. Arthur seemed surprised and still exhausted, as he met Merlin's gaze.

Merlin felt the awkward silence beginning and he knew he needed to turn the subject away from his magic or the whole thing. Arthur was clearly still to some degree processing everything that had gone on and happened to them both.

"Well, goodnight sire. Sleep well. We have to get up bright and early to start our journey home, so...um...yeah, goodnight sire." Merlin stammered awkwardly.

Merlin then turned away and readied his area to sleep and got into it. As soon as he lay down he began to drift off to sleep. Before his dreams took over, he heard Arthur say something quietly.

"Thank you. Goodnight Merlin."

Merlin smiled and let sleep take him.


End file.
